Katze Grasse
Regimental Commander Katze Grasse is the Leader of Western French Provincial Division of Regiment Hex,Volume 15, Chapter 5 and a former member of IU. As a representative of the Regiment Hex, she joined the Greneda faction during the Far Eastern Warfare (FEW) conflict as a chance to kill her arch-nemesis, Meiya Romano, and have war against the Vatican. However, during the conflict she would fall in love with Kinji Tohyama after he saved her and her familiar, Edgar, on multiple occasions.Volume 15, Chapter 4 Appearance Katze is a cute, young teenage girl with white skin, bob styled black hair, crimson eyes with an eyepatch over her right eye. She wears two different kinds of outfits in the series. The first outfit is a black SS officer uniform with a Nazi swastika arm band, black miniskirt, a black velvet tied around her neck, a black witch's hat, and a burgundy or while colored eye patch with the Nazi swastika. The second outfit is her school uniform consisting of a skirt and jumper combo while wearing a flower design eyepatch. Underneath either of her outfits, she wears sexy red lingerie. In the video game, Katze eye patch is burgundy with a black cross in the center. Personality Katze while displaying her real personality is a tsundere like Aria H. Kanzaki for being proud and tough person while being caring to those under command as well as having a complex issues about her breast size. Also, she is cunning and ruthless in battle as shown when she tried to destroy Hong Kong with a hijacked oil tanker or using chemical weapons on Rome. Plus, she has apparent hatred for the Vatican as shown with her conversation with Meiya.Volume 8, Chapter 1 However, even though Katze is ruthless to her enemies, she will show kindness to those that save her including going as far as defending them from her superior's as a way of paying off her debt to them like with Kinji. While in public she has to maintain her identity due to the descendants of the witches of Regiment Hex having been exiled to France after World War II and constantly being persecuted causing her to be a loner among her classmates at school. However, despite that she is still very studious when it comes to her studies. Background Due to being a descendant of the exiled Regiment Hex witches from Germany following World War II, Katze had to maintain her identity of a witch in secret causing her to be a loner in society. However, she was found by Director Estelle Everita, who gave her a place to fight back as a terrorist. It would be during this time period where she would have multiple battles with Meiya and the Vatican to the point where they both hate each other including one occasion where Meiya almost killed Edgar. Then, while being a member of IU she would often want to join any hijacking or terrorist mission as well as teaching Riko Mine the art of hijacking, but would leave the organization due to her loyalty to Regiment Hex.Volume 14, Chapter 5 Also, at some point she began attending Strasbourg’s Foret Noire Girl’s School, a commuter school for young girls known for their high educational values and tuition. Quote * (To Meiya): "You didn't have an armistice at all. You attacked my familiar in Dusseldorf. Peace? The hell are you saying." (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (To Meiya): "Yes, this is war! The war with the Vatican I've been waiting for! This amazing chance, I won't let it go!" (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (Katze to Kinji in regards to shooting him in the head in Hong Kong): “You are famous, after all, and I still don’t know what it was you did. I’ve never seen anything like it.” (Volume 15, Chapter 4) * (Katze in regards to Meiya): “I…hate nothing more than the sight of men and women flirting! No matter how much milk you gain from those breasts, you should leave Meiya alone. Associating with her will only worsen your luck! I also declare that a woman is not merely her breasts.” (Volume 15, Chapter 4) * (Katze to Kinji): “I like to memorize the names of the enemies I kill. They’re fun to remember.” (Volume 15, Chapter 4) * (Katze to Kinji during their Fight): “Do…you think I’m weaker than you? You’re scared, aren’t you?” (Volume 15, Chapter 4) * (Katze confused after being saved): “Tohyama. Just now…why did you save me? Are you an idiot?” (Volume 15, Chapter 4) * (Katze on Kinji complementing her): “C…cu-cute…? M-me? D-d-don’t say something like that!” (Volume 15, Chapter 5) * (Katze Defending Kinji): “Tohyama is a reliable person. As a member of a formerly allied nation, we should accept him as an ally…T-this man saved my Edgar.” (Volume 15, Chapter 5) * (Katze Reason for Saving Kinji): “A German witch always pays her debt. On the mountain…that is…th-thanks for keeping me warm. But now we’re even. The disgrace of being helped by a POW is erased…there’s more to why I helped you with Director Everita. If we killed you, there would be a violent counter-attack – you’re known as ‘The Cursed Man.’ At least within Greneda.” (Volume 15, Chapter 5) * (Katze Plan to Turn Kinji into her familiar): “There’s a way to stop it…the operation to turn you into a witch, I mean. Everita-sama loves all witches’ familiars. Edgar has also agreed to concede his position. As a cursed man, you already have the proper makings…Alright. Then, we will pledge ourselves to each other. Only once in a lifetime can a witch do this with a human man. Even Everita-sama was the result of such an act. Turning an animal or bird into a familiar is a girl’s test.” (Volume 15, Chapter 5) Trivia * Katze is the complete opposite of Meiya. * Katze means cat in German. * Katze has similar traits to Laura Bodewig from Infinite Stratos (IS): ** They are introduced in each series as enemies of the male protagonist. ** They both have eye patches over their eyes. ** They both fall in love with the male protagonist after being saved by them. * Katze illustration with her familiar, Edgar, at the end of Volume 14 is similar to the position of Vicious and his bird in Cowboy Bebop. * Katze smokes Marlboro cigarettes. * Katze rides a Sd.Kfz.2 motorcycle. * Katze was the first girl Kinji was with stranded in a remote location, who falls in love with him. * Katze seems to be delighted with the Japanese style cellphone. References Category:Female Category:Greneda Category:IU Members Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Supernatural User